As designers continue to add communication functionality to more and more devices, antenna circuits are developed to communicate in a variety of scenarios. Within a single device, multiple applications may operate incorporating antennas as transmitters, receivers or both. The combination of communication signals with such a variety of applications requires direct-current (DC) and RF signals to co-exist at various points without interfering with operation of these device components. A variety of configurations exist to implement antennas for these devices.